


In Which Marinette Decides to Not Give a Fuck, and Gabriel Sleeps With His Underage Intern

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Attempted Seduction, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead Emilie Agreste, Empathy, F/M, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, HELPPPPPP, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Im trying my best, Intern Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Italian Mafia, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings, and he decides to cope by fuccing his underage intern, at least he isn't akumatizing toddlers anymore, good job gabe, im in rare pair hell, lol gabe's wife dies for a second time, oof, the love of his life is probably going to be his future stepmom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hawkmoth disappears, Marinette fucks Lila's shit up, Gabriel makes horrible life-choices, Nathalie is very disappointed in his life choices, and Adrien is just glad that his dad is finally being there for him.On Hiatus.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 168





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeeeeee

Boredom.

That's the first word that comes to mind as she lays in bed, wondering how she got in this position. Pure. Unadulterated. Boredom. She supposed that there were other causes, yes. But to her, at least, there was no doubt what the main culprit was.

It all started when the akumas stopped coming.

It wasn't bad at first, actually, it was great! She had finally gotten the break from her superhero-ly duties for a change! No more running out in the middle of class, no more cancelling on her friends, and no more dealing with petty villain-of-the-week akumas who dress like they're from a 1980s cartoon. 

It was like her life was on pause, then someone hit the fast forward button. She was finally able to tackle the backlog of designs in her sketchbook she didn't have the time for! In those first two weeks, she managed to get several months of work complete. After all, this temporary peace wasn't going to last ~~it never does~~. Past experience had taught her to stay vigilant.

But then nothing happened. No akuma attacks. No word of Hawkmoth. Nothing. 

Anticipation of a large scale attack loomed over Paris, and people were wary. Every frown was accounted for, parents held their breath with every tantrum, and a single tear could cause a wave of people desperate to escape from what could be their doom.

And as for Marinette? Her anticipation quickly boiled over into paranoia. She constantly checked the Ladyblog for any sign of an akuma attack. Going as far as doing nightly patrols as Ladybug, sometimes not getting back until dawn. 

This continued for three more weeks, each patrol getting shorter and shorter, until she was going out every other day, then only once a week, and then not at all. She was so confused that she didn't notice when Chat Noir stopped coming to their weekly patrols. 

She didn't notice when a certain blond haired classmate of hers stopped showing up to school. She didn't notice that when he came back, he was quiet, contemplating something that not even Nino knew. But he looked kinda like he was ~~grieving~~ sad.

She didn't notice how worried her parents were about her, how they wished she would reach out to them, to confide in them. But they let her have her space, because wasn't this just another teenager thing? She was getting ready to go to lycée, didn't she deserve to have a couple of secrets? She was a responsible, mature, young lady. They ~~hoped~~ knew that she would tell them if anything was wrong.

It seemed as though some of her classmates realized something was off about her, but they knew to keep their distance. Almost everyone kept their distance from her these days, after that _unfortunate_ incident with Lila. 

Who knew the reason she moved to Paris was to flee the Italian mob after her father had stiffed them on a deal. It was _such_ a shame that she wouldn’t be able to walk again, but hey, at least she won’t have to lie about having a disability to get sympathy anymore.

The week before, Marinette had struck up a friendly conversation with a nicely dressed Italian man and his bodyguard about going to school with the Italian ambassador's daughter, Lila Rossi. They were very good listeners, and seemed interested as she rang up their order of pastries. But then she just so happened to show them the video of her on the Ladyblog.

Because wasn’t it just so cool that her and Ladybug were friends, I heard that she was staying in Le Grand Paris with her mother, isn’t it such a shame that it’s getting closed down this weekend for renovations? I hope they can find a nice place to stay before they get kicked out and have to stay at that overpriced one, you know, the one next to the Sienna with the big green sign? One of my friends stayed overnight there once, and said that the locks on some of the doors were broken, and that you could just swipe your keycard a couple of times on someone else’s door and get in. Isn’t that just awful?

They seemed to be in a bit of a hurry after that, and accidentally left quite the hefty tip when they left. Maybe they had an important call to get to? And if afterwards her parents' bakery had a few new regulars… Well, that’s none of your business, now is it?


	2. I'm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing of Paris or their school system and it shows

She woke up with the sun trying to engage in a 250k word slowburn romance with her fucking retinas. Sorry Sun-kun, but she's going to introduce the dreaded love rival, her blanket. She snuggles back into her comfortable bed and tries to go back to sleep. 

… It's too warm now.

She groans and rolls over into her back. Shielding her face with her arm, she throws her blanket off and proceeds to get ready for the day. And by getting ready, she means that she stumbles around like a zombie until she's able to go down stairs and get a cup of coffee. Or three. Three sounds good.

She clumsily climbs down her ladder and makes her way to the kitchen. Her maman had already started up the coffee maker, and was in the middle of making breakfast. Marinette grunted a hello, and pulled up a chair to wait for coffee.

Sabine laughed, "Good morning to you too, sleepyhead." She kissed her on the forehead, "After breakfast, your papa and I are going to open up shop. He's downstairs kneading dough if you want to go and help him set up."

Marinette nodded, and got up to get herself a cup of coffee. She hummed in delight as she latched onto her mug with an almost alarming amount of enthusiasm.

"Have you decided on who to pick yet for your internship? I know that it's a tough choice, but I know that you'll choose the one that's the best for you."

She smiled, and leaned against the counter. "Thanks Maman, but it's tough trying to decide between all of these amazing fashion designers. I mean, Gabriel Agreste  _ himself _ is hosting for the first time in five years. That's attracted a bunch of other really big names, and I just don't want to make the wrong choice."

She sighed into her mug, "This could really be a turning point in my career. I don't want to mess this up."

"Honey, whatever decision you make  _ will _ be the right one. No matter what choice you make, it will be a valuable learning experience for you. You're a smart girl Marinette. Even if you were given a paperclip and some string, you'd still be able to make something incredible."

Sabine wrapped an arm around Marinette's slight shoulders. "I'll tell you what, why don't you take the day off and unwind. I know you probably haven't had the opportunity with how busy your classes have been lately. And who knows, maybe once you're relaxed, you'll be able to figure out who you want to pick."

She hesitated, "Are you sure, Maman? I can still help out for the morning rush. I don't want you two to be overwhelmed when I can do something to help you."

Sabine laughed, "Marinette, your papa and I have been doing this since before you were born. We won't go out of business if you take a break. And besides, we manage just fine without you on schooldays. I love that you want to help us, and it's easier with you here. But you need to relax and take it easy for today."

Marinette still seemed unsure. "Look, Marinette. If you still want to be productive, you could always use this time to research your options. You know, see if you can narrow it down a little. And you could do it from the comfort of your own bed, wouldn't that be nice?"

She relented, "Okay Maman, you win." 

Sabine grinned and pressed another kiss to the top of her head. "Great! Now hurry up and eat, you don't want your breakfast getting cold. I'll go tell Papa you'll be out for the day. Love you!"

"I love you too Maman!" Marinette quickly scarfed down her food and refilled her mug. She went up to her room, mindful of steps, and sat down at her desk. Mug in hand, she tried to decide what criteria she should judge the internship on. She had already picked out her other two choices, but the third choice had her stumped 

Location should be considered, she didn't want to be too far away from Paris and her parents in case something came up  ~~_ it always does _ ~~ ~~.~~ Reputation is a  **huge** deciding factor, especially in the fashion industry. Her lycée was already a big name in the industry for producing some of the best artists, musicians, and fashion designers in the world. They wouldn't let just anyone contract their students, but some have enough money  ~~_ and people _ ~~ in their pockets to weasel their way in. 

She's definitely going to be going through their policies, and not just the ones relating to interns. Sexual assault policies, plagerism policies, theft policies, anything that might affect her time there. After all, she is going to be staying there for two weeks. So she needs to make sure that if anything goes wrong, that she'll be able to defend herself legally.

Oh! She should look into past scandals and see if they did anything to seriously resolve the issue, instead of sweeping it under the rug. Like that one time FashionTex fired an intern because one of their executive's stole their design. And they weren't able to do anything about it because of the contract they signed. They're only allowed to get interns from her lycée this year because they made a  _ very _ generous donation. 

Although it's doubtful if anyone will sign up with them this year, since everyone and their mother is going to be gunning for the Agreste internship. They only allow one student in the entire school to intern with them, no matter what year they're in. It's a prestigious position that allows you to learn  _ directly _ under Gabriel Agreste himself. Nevermind the fact that it's the first time he's opened his doors to anyone since his wife died. The student who gets this internship is going to get a major career boost, not to mention the publicity of being Gabriel Agreste's personal intern!

But she's getting ahead of herself, isn't she? There are other options to consider, one's that might be better for her than the biggest name on her list. Just because she's been wanting to work with him since she was eleven and embroidering tiny lopsided hearts on the hem of her favorite shirt cause she had just seen the first  _ and last _ time Gabriel Agreste went on the runway himself and  _ oh my God they were so pretty- _

It was with his wife, and they were wearing matching outfits for their anniversary. She remembers with completed clarity the way they danced around each other on the runway. Light pastel blues and lilacs twisting around them as they twirled, the fabrics almost flowing into one entity. The faint iridescent patterns bled from one body to the other, the give and take of their dance like the moon pulling the tide. Soft, playful, and lovingly intimate. They never completely stopped touching until the very end, still gazing at each other, still longing for the other's embrace, their touch, their  _ everything _ . She remembered being dazed, realizing _ that _ was what she wanted. Being able to express pure emotion through fabric, being able to feel those emotions, and share them with someone else. It was the definitive moment of her deciding to be a fashion designer. Her clumsy recreation of the designs that they wore marked the beginning of Her beginning.

She blinked, and looked away from the mannequin she had been starting at for the past 10 minutes. Opening up her laptop, and logging into her student account. She sighed as she pulled up her application, "I guess it wasn't even a choice, huh?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I couldn't squeeze in the mafia dudes this chapter but hopefully in the next they'll have a bigger part :D


	3. A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick A/N about why I haven't updated lately.

Hey guys, sorry that I've been taking so long to post the next chapter. I've really busy lately, and have a bad case of writers block. I know the direction that I want to go with this, but I don't know how I want to get there. 

I don't know if I'm going to be satisfied with my writing if I force myself to push out chapters. I'm sorry if I disappointed the people who want me to continue writing, but I don't know if I can finish this story.

I'm definitely going to at least try to finish this off at a point where people will be satisfied, but the future is uncertain.

I hope you guys aren't too disappointed, and have a wonderful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you guys can see the Note from a previous chapter, AO3 is glitching out for me, I hope it isn't for you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha sorry guys I had to go back and format some stuff cause ao3 got rid of my strikeouts. If you have any suggestions for how you want the plot to go, tell me! I would love to have your feed back. 
> 
> And saltinette, they were going to be one-off characters, but I can work something out for you. ;)


End file.
